442oons_newfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BuckBexie/Guide for the Wikia
Hello - Olá :) Before everything, I am warning that I'm not fluent in English, so there's no need to mock me about it. If you didn't understand something or wants to ask/suggest something, feel free to say it in a polite way. Thank you very much! And suggestions are and will always be open :) Hello and Welcome to the 442oons new wikia. I am BuckBexie, the creator and adminstrator of this Wikia. I am aware that there is already another wiki for 442oons but I created that one myself because the adminstrators of the other wikia weren't active. In consequence, the other Wikia was vandalized and the aesthetic is not so good. I hope you can have a great time here, wheter it's editing, reading, suggesting or asking something. Below are some rules to follow to help the Wikia grow without it being vandalized. Please read them before editing. Also check the List of Guides for more guides and information. Thank You/Obrigada! What must I do? *'Have fun!' *'Be respectful to everyone' What can I do? Anyone is allowed to: *Create a page *Edit a page *Add categories to a page *Post an image *Post a video of 442oons *Create a blog post *Comment on page/blog post *Suggest anything What can't I do? And why? *'Insult someone' - this a community so it's not fair to insult or say offensive stuff to someone for any reason. If someone was offensive to you, just contact me - BuckBexie. *'Spam in the comments' - don't post useless/offensive/repetitive messages in the comments. That's annoying and you may be punished (I'll warn you first, but just once!) *'Create a page about something not related to 442oons' - this might sound obvious, but I have found some of those in the other Wikia. Please don't add a page to something not related to 442oons. Keep reading the rules to understand more about what you shouldn't add. *'Create a page about players/clubs/competitions/events that ''DIDN'T appear on 442oons''' - this was the worst thing I found on the other wikia. Don't add a page about something that has't appeared or wasn't mentioned in a 442oons video/image. It's totally ok to create a page about stuff that was just mentioned (e.g. Gremio is a brazilian club that was mentioned in a 442oons videos, so it's totally ok to create a page about it, even if there will be not too much information) but don't create a page about something that wasn't even mentioned/hinted (e.g. Fluminense is another brazilian club, and despite Fred had already played in it, it never appeared or was mentioned in 442oons, so DON'T CREATE a page about it). *'Add fake information '- this one is obvious too. However, I might tolerate it. If you are not sure if your information is worth, just post it on the Trivia 'section at the end of almost every page. I'll be checking every page weekly so I'll remove anything that doesn't fit the Wikia. *'Create a Category: while you can add the category name at the end of the page, don't create a category without my permission. Ask me first: BuckBexie. This is because categories are hard to be undone, so they must have the right name. I'll be creating the categories daily, so there's not too much to worry. And remember: adding a category to a page is different of creating a category. You may add categories to pages, just don't create them. Read here to understand. *'Edit an Infobox/Template:' you may suggest stuff to add or remove from an Infobox/Template, but you may not edit it directly. This is just to avoid vandalization. If you want to suggest something for a Template/Infobox, just talk to me :) - BuckBexie. *'Write information in other languages': the official language of this Wikia is English, so every information must be in that language. However, if you have an Wikia in another language, just tell me and I'll put a link in the main page. :) What kind of pages can I create? You might create a page about anything/anyone that has appeared or was mentioned/hinted in a video/image of 442oons. But if it wasn't mentioned or didn't appear, DO NOT CREATE a page about it. Category:Blog posts